


You Little Tease!

by Half_Troll



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Anal, Cat and Mouse, Chair Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom Twink, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Role Reversal Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Troll/pseuds/Half_Troll
Summary: Lance and Walter had been dating for the past few months. They have been intimate before of course. But this night, Walter wants to try something a bit different. Lance finds that his cute little lover is a bit more bold than he once thought!
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184





	1. And So It Begins

Lance groaned a bit, shaking his head as he looked up. The room was dark, and he was strapped to a chair. His arms and legs were tied down with duck tape. He couldn’t see anything past 3 feet as the overhead lamp didn’t provide much light. His lab coat was barely sitting on his shoulders and his black turtle neck was ripped across the chest, revealing his pecs as if it were one of those cleavage window sweaters. He felt his head throbbing. “...Ow...My head...Damn what hit me?” He groaned softly.  
  
Just then, he heard a soft chuckle come from across the room.  
  
“Well well well, look who’s awake~” Came a soft, sweet voice from a few feet in front of him. “Good to see you conscious, Mr.Sterling. I was beginning to wonder when you’d wake up~”

Lance blinked a bit, getting the haze out of his eyes as best he could before focusing his gaze ahead of him. A thin man stepped forward into the light. He had brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a suit that clung tightly to every slight curve he had. He wore a seductive yet confident grin. He looked ravishing~  
  
The larger man couldn’t help the smirk that came to his own lips as he smiled to him. “Agent Beckett...To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked.

Walter smiled, chuckling as he stepped closer. “Well, I just have a few questions to ask. Please forgive me for knocking you out. Usually I wouldn't resort to such things, but you were being quite unruly earlier. Now, if you answer honestly, I’ll let you go. If you lie to me, you’ll be **punished**. Do I make myself clear?” He asked, holding up a remote.

He had quite the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Lance looked to the remote curiously. “What’s...what’s that?” He asked, eyeing the smaller man suspiciously.  
  
Walter chuckled. "Let's find out then. Shall we~?" He asked before he turned the dial on the remote to the lowest setting. He then pressed the button.

Lance gasped, feeling a sudden shock running up and down the length of his dick. It didn’t hurt, but it was quite a surprise. He groaned, throwing his head back as he clenched the chairs armrests. “F-Fuck! What the hell?!" He asked, looking down. It was then that he realized that his pants were undone, his cock out for Walter to see.

“Do you like it? It’s a special cock ring I had developed.” Walter chuckled. "It's nonlethal, but it can get a bit nuts~"  
  
Sterling groaned, trembling as he passed a small glare towards the smaller man. “D-Damn...Who'd have thunk you'd be this...N-Never mind! It doesn't matter what you do to me, I won’t tell you anything!” He proclaimed as he struggled to get his wrists free from their bonds.

Walter pouted a little. “Oh you won't? Well you never know Mr.Sterling. I could make you break quite easily~” He cooed as he pressed the button again.  
  
Lance groaned, curling up a little as he squeezed his eyes shut. “F-Fucking twink! Ah…” He groaned. He could feel his cock twitching. Already pre was beginning to build at the tip.

“Ah ah ah Mr.Sterling. Language~” Walter purred as he stepped closer. Once he was in arms reach, he gently hooked his fingertips under Lance’s chin to make him look up. “Just tell me what you know. And I’ll let you go…No need to get more intense...” He said, leaning in. The larger man can see it, Walters cheeks were pink with anticipation. What freckles he had on his face seemed to pop out a little more as his face got more flushed. It made him seem all the more seductive.

Lance panted a bit, leaning forwards a bit more and closing the gap, kissing the twinks lips sweetly before he pulled back. “S-Sorry. Still not telling~” He purred. A look of defiance on his face.  
  
Agent Beckett blinked a little in surprise before he chuckled. He leaned in, gently nipping at Lance’s nose before he flicked the dial up to 2. When he pressed the button, the shock that ran through Lance's cock and balls made his eyes grow wide and he let out a strangled cry. “F-Fuck! Ah!” Lance gasped. Oh his legs were shaking!  
  
Walter murred happily as he nuzzled and kissed his forehead. “Mmmm...Come on now Mr.Sterling~ Just tell me where the agent database is and I’ll let you go~” He purred as he pulled at Lance’s ripped turtleneck. To the larger mans surprise, Walter pulled down hard, causing the sweater to completely rip in half.  
  
That display caused Lance’s cock to twitch in its confines. He could feel his whole body heating up. He was legitimately trembling as sweat rolled down his brow. “...Fuck...Walter….” He panted. His face read between pain and pleasure to the agent. But apparently it read a bit too much on the painful side.  
  
Walter paused, breaking character as he gently cupped his loves face. “You ok Lance?” He asked, a little worried. “I...didn’t go overboard did I? I’m only on dial 2! Maybe I made the cock ring a bit too strong…” He said as he moved to start untying his lover.  
  
Lance stopped him though, catching Walters lips in a searing kiss. “Boi, don’t you dare stop.” He said, looking to him seriously.

That caused the smaller man to pause once more. “What? But...I thought I was hurting you?”  
  
“Oh fuck no! This is hot as shit! Please keep going. You’re driving me nuts, Baby Boy~” He panted, leaning forward more to nuzzle into his little twinks neck.  
  
Walter blushed a bit more and chuckled. “So you admit this role play **was** a good idea~?” He asked with a teasing purr.  
  
Lance groaned a bit, but nodded. He had to admit, he first thought the role reversal idea that Walter came up with was stupid. He did humor him and attempt to get into character, but burst out laughing each time Walter gave his opening line. It was too cute and so unlike his small lover. But...then Walter decided to make it a little bit real and actually knock him out with a bit of tranquilizer. When he woke up, he was tied up in his home office chair, in his home office, and Walter was fully engrossed in the role of an agent. Once it was made a little real for him...Holy fucking shit…  
  
“Damn Walter...I’ve never been so turned on in my life! Please keep going, Agent Beckett~” He purred before he gently nipped at his throat.  
  
Walter shivered and laughed breathlessly. “Mmm~ As you wish~ Now, where were we? Ooohhh right. Where is the database?” He purred, getting right back into character before he turned the dial up to 3 and pressed the button once more.  
  
Lance’s hips jerked forwards and he cried out in pleasure. “N-Nope! N-Not...telling! Fuck...When did you make this?” He asked with a groan as he looked down. He was leaking uncontrollably. A thin, shining stream of pre-cum was slowly dripping down to the ground. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take before he exploded. Preferably all over his agents pretty face~

Agent Beckett chuckled and pet his head. “Last week. I tested it out on myself a few times. Level 10 will make your brain melt~” He whispered into his loves ear.  
  
Lance panted, shivering as he nodded. He knew he was supposed to be in character as a scientist...but...he couldn't get rid of the dopey grin on his face. “I-I see...I'm still not telling...Maybe you should rough me up a bit more, huh?” He asked with a purr.  
  
Walter blushed a little and chuckled, gently squeezing his hand around his loves throat. Lance's breath hitched and his eyes rolled to the ceiling. The smaller man pressed the button again as he roughly kissed the 'scientist'. He swallowed Lance’s strangled moans as he kept his thumb on the button, causing a continuous shock to run through his cock. Their tongues roughly danced together, battling for dominance as the agent ran his hands up and down Lance’s bare chest. He pushed the lab coat and torn sweater off of Lance’s shoulders, leaving his upper half now fully bare. Once he pulled back, he lifted his thumb from the remote. Once the cock ring shut off, Lance let out a choked sob.  
  
"W-Walt-Walter...Please...I-I'm begging you baby..." Lance actually whimpered. He looked so desperate to get off. So desperate for **Walter**!  
  
The smaller man couldn't help the satisfied smile that graced his face. Now this was a sight he could get used to!  
“Mmmm~ I’ll rough you up as much as I want, Mr.Sterling~ Be patient....” He chuckled as he ran his hands over his chest and shoulders.

Lance panted, smiling weakly as he watched Walter through half lidded eyes. Seeing his normally shy, timid scientist act like a dominant, confident agent...It was such a huge turn on. He loved and adored it! He enjoyed the show as he watched Walter begin to kneel down between his legs. He untied his bowtie and let it rest around his neck as he unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket and dress shirt. He licked his lips as he let the jacket fall to his elbows, just barely hanging on. His little twink looked so fucking delicious! “F-Fuck, what a sight~” He moaned through gritted teeth.

Walter murred happily. Lance was desperate for him and him alone! It made his heart swell with glee, knowing that Walter now was the object of Lance's affections. When they would have sex previously, it was always wonderful. But Lance always had a look in his eye that...made Walter think he was eventually doing this just to get off. But now? Lance wanted **him**. Not just what Walter could provide, but **Walter himself**! He had never been so happy to step out of his comfort zone!  
  
He murred happily as he kissed the tip of his loves cock. He licked at the tip, savoring the flavor of his 'captives' pre, before sucking the head into his mouth. He focused only on the tip, looking up to Sterling with hungry eyes. Lance looked like he was about to loose his mind. His grip on the armrests were nearly tearing the fabric on the armrests. He had a death grip on that poor piece of office furniture. Walter knew, any more stimulation would send Lance over the edge. The cock ring had been holding the load back for a while. Why not let the dam break~?  
  
Walter moaned happily around his loves cock, sucking him in a bit deeper before he lifted the remote. He wiggled it between his fingers in a playful manner before turning the dial all the way up to ten.  
  
Lance’s eyes went wide as he tried to wriggle out of his restraints. “N-No Baby Boy! Y-You press that button again while I'm in your mouth and I’m gonna-” He warned. But it was too late.  
  
Once Walter pressed the button, he once again held it down to cause a continuous stream of electricity to move through the big, throbbing cock in his mouth. This time, the stimulation was so extreme that Lance screamed to high heaven. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes from the intense pleasure.  
  
Walter sucked the girth deeper inside, managing to get the head down into his throat before he pressed the 'release' button and let the remote fall from his hand. The cock ring then snapped open and dropped to the floor.

Lance's vision went white as he was finally granted release. He arched his back and ass off of the chair, screaming Walters name as he thrust his hips upwards. That forced his twink to swallow the rest of his dick. Walter choked around him and gripped his loves thighs tightly. But he didn’t seem to really mind, as he gleefully swallowed every last drop he was given. And he was right, it was a big load! It took about 5 swallows before he got it all down.   
  
After a few seconds, Lance's rear finally collapsed back into the seat, his cock leaving his loves throat and mouth with a wet pop. Walter coughed as he tried to catch his breath. His own cock was throbbing painfully in its confines. Oh he wanted Lance inside him already! For him to just ravage him. But not just yet. He still needed to have some more fun~  
  
The larger man had the most blissful expression on his face, his head laying lazily against the head rest as he tried to come down from his high. He couldn't speak. His voice was shot and he was trembling like a leaf.  
  
Walter murred happily at the sight. He had never made Lance so sex drunk before. He needed to give himself a pat on the back later. “Mmmm...Your cum is so delicious Mr.Sterling~" He purred, taking note of Lance's cock twitch in response. He couldn't help but giggle before he looked back up to his love. "So. Are you gonna tell me what I want to know~?” He asked with a purr, tracing Lance's abdomen muscles with a feather light touch.

Lance panted, shaking his head weakly. He was just barely able to form a sentence as he managed to focus his gaze on his loves smirking face. "N-Never...."  
  
Walter giggled as he stood up and kissed his loves lips. It was sweet and gentle, nothing too over the top. Lance **was** very overstimulated right now after all. “Maybe I’ll leave you here a bit to rest instead~ I need you in the right mindset before we can continue~” He purred.  
  
Lance groaned, shaking his head. “Walter...Boy don't you dare leave me in this chair...." He said as he tried to weakly wiggle free. Never had a climax ever left him feeling so weak before! "If...If you don’t get me out of this chair right now I’m coming after you…” He warned.  
  
Walter smiled, a shit eating grin on his face as he stood up straight and made his way to the door.  
  
“W-Wait! You’re seriously leaving? H-hey! Walter! Un..Un-duck tape me right now!” Lance demanded.  
  
Walter opened the door and looked back to his love. After a second or two he grinned once more and shook his head. “Nah! Come get me if you can, Agent Sterling~” He purred before closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
Lance chuckled darkly. His resolve, and arousal, returned with a vengeance! “Oooohhh game on baby boy...Game on!” He said to himself as he used what strength he had to free his wrists from the duck tape. Though the lab coat and destroyed turtle neck remained in the chair. Turns out, he wasn’t bound as tightly as he thought. And as for his legs, only the pants were taped around the edges. Only enough to hold them back lightly, but not enough to hold them down. He had already managed to break his legs free when he had arched off this chair during his climax. This really was just for fun after all.   
  
But now, it was Lance’s turn. His little twink was gonna get it! Now, to unlock the office door...


	2. Daddy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is able to get out of the room. Now, where is Walter?

By the time that Lance was able to get out of his home office, only about 5 minutes passed. He sighed and cracked his knuckles a bit, a mischievous grin on his face. "Never in my life did I think that boy was **this** kinky..." He chuckled before he began looking around. "Oh Walter!" He called. He was met with silence.  
  
He was on the hunt, looking all over his penthouse apartment for ‘Agent Walter’. He wasn’t in the living room, kitchen, workout room, or guest bedroom turned Walters at home lab. When Lance peeked into said lab, he saw Lovey sleeping peacefully on her perch. So all was well here. But, once he closed the door, he heard soft giggling from deeper in the penthouse. Lance grinned and made his way down the hall into the bedroom that he and Walter shared. He peeked into the room and saw the scientist lying down under the blankets. Only his head was above the covers. He had an innocent expression on his face, but there was mischief in his eyes. “Hello Agent Sterling~” He giggled sweetly.

The larger man chuckled and cracked his neck. “So we’re dropping the reversal role play?” He asked with a grin as he pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Walter could see it. Lance's cock still hung out of his pants. But it was hard and twitching once more.  
  
Walter shivered at the sight, blushing brightly before he smiled. "Yep~" He purred as he sat up from the bed. The blanket fell off of him and Lance could see that he was completely naked, save for a pair of black booty shorts that looked to be made of leather. They were skin tight and left nothing to the imagination. He could see his little twinks own arousal was prominent. “How about we play another game~?” Walter asked with a seductive purr.

Lance shivered a bit at the prospect. He couldn’t help it. Walter just did things to him~ But...He still needed to get some payback for earlier. “Oh? So we’re just gonna gloss over you knocking me out, strapping me to a chair, giving me the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my life, then locking me in the office just as my boner was coming back?" He asked with a playful glare as he stepped closer. Walter bit his bottom lip, watching his agent intently as he slowly wiggled his rear.  
  
Lance couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine once more from the display. Focus Lance! Focus! He cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders before bringing his hands down to clasp them together. "Sure it felt good but that was cruel and unusual punishment.” He said as he stepped closer to the bed.

Walter giggled. “Come on~ You know you loved it.” He said as he laid back down onto the bed, spreading his legs in a lewd display before lacing his arms behind his head. Lance did notice that he shivered a bit at the change in position. Was he chilly without the blanket? Maybe. And why was he still wiggling his hips? Did he have a toy inside of him? 

The thought caused Lance's cock to twitch once more. He grinned as he stood at the foot of the bed. “Oh I did! No denying that. But the locking me in the office part? I'd rather that not have happened.” Lance chuckled as he slowly climbed into the plush, king sized bed. “I think you need to be punished, Baby Boy~” He purred as he slowly began crawling closer to him.  
  
Walter blushed harder as he looked up to his love. As he got closer, he could feel his own cock twitch uncomfortably in his shorts. He was sure Lance could see it happening. The way his love licked his lips confirmed it. “O-oh really? What did you have in mind, Daddy~?” He asked as he happily played along.

Oh Lance couldn't help but growl a bit as he sat up. He loved it when Walter called him that. It did so many wonderful things to him~ “I think you know...Get your little ass up and lay over my lap. Naughty boys like you need a spanking~” He purred.

"A-A sp-spanking?" Walter asked, looking a little nervous.  
  
"Yep~" Lance said, mimicking the way the scrawny scientist would pop his lips when he said it.  
  
Walter was a bit nervous at the thought. Unbeknownced to Lance, Walter really did have a toy in him. The shorts he was wearing? They came with a preinstalled dildo. So already, the little twink had a cock about the same size as Lance inside of him. If he got spanked? Oh it would feel like he was getting fucked! It was hard enough keeping his composure as it was! If he got spanked, the scientist knew he'd lose it! Once Lance got comfortable in the center of the bed, the smaller man was pulled into his lap. The nervous twink laid on his stomach across Lance’s lap. He could feel his loves cock pressing against his side. It was so warm and it throbbed almost painfully against his skin. Then, without warning, Walters ass was met with a firm and resounding **SMACK**! Right against where the base of the toy was.

Walter gasped and screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. As predicted, the toy was shoved further into him. He whimpered, biting his thumb as Lance rubbed his rear.   
  
"You ok baby?" Lance asked with a grin.  
  
It took the scientist a few moments for him to catch his breath, but he nodded. "Y-Yes Daddy..." He panted.  
  
"Did I smack your ass a bit too hard?" The agent asked as he firmly squeezed the twinks ass.  
  
Walter whimpered, struggling to keep himself from drooling as he shook his head. "No s-sir~" He moaned around his digit.   
  
Lance purred, nodding before he lifted his hand and brought it down with another firm **SMACK!**  
  
The scrawny scientist let out another scream, his cock twitching painfully in his shorts as the toy was shoved into him again. Then there was another smack. And another. The sounds of Walters screams got more and more lewd, turning into moans of pleasure as he lightly bucked his hips into Lance's thigh. Tears were building up in his eyes and he had long since began to drool.

He was a twitching, shivering mess as Lance raised his hand one final time, smacking him across the ass harder than all of the other smacks. “ **F-FUCK YES!** ” He screamed as he clawed at the bedding beneath them, cumming hard and soiling his shorts. His entrance had a vice like grip on the toy. It was as though it were milking it for all it was worth.

Lance, however, sat there in a mix of confusion and worry. Never had Walter ever screamed that loud and never had he had that look on his face. Unaware of what was happening to his love down below, he sat him up, having him straddle his lap as he held him close. "Walter are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asked as he looked down to his love. He noticed the tears and began to wipe them away. "Fuck...Baby I'm so sorry." He said as he leaned in and began to gently kiss at his loves closed eyes.

Walter panted a little as he sat limply in his loves lap. He murred, relaxing a little as he weakly began to wrap his arms around his loves neck. "I-I'm ok...Y-You just made me cum~" He purred.

Lance looked to him in confusion. "Just from spanking?"

His love smiled softly and nodded. Walter giggled a little before he brought him down into a loving kiss. “Yep~" He said, popping his lips as he did so. "Pull down my shorts...You’ll see why...” He said as he kissed at his neck.  
  
Lance blushed a little and sighed. “Alright alright…” He did as he was told and gently grabbed the waistband. He pulled down and noticed Walter start to whimper and moan softly. "What....Babe, lean back a bit..." Lance said. Walter did as he was told and leaned back. Lance then looked down. To his complete and utter surprise, connected to the inside of Walters shorts was a fairly big dildo. It was nearly as large as Lance! He felt a shiver run up and down his spine as he watched it slowly slip out of his love with a near audible pop. He then noticed his loves mess inside the spandex garment. 

Lance was taken aback. Completely silent for what felt like hours. Walter began to get a little worried with his silence. But it wasn't as bad as he was thinking. Never had the agent expected to see something like this from **Walter**. He guessed the scientist was bolder than expected. “...Oh you kinky twinkie...” Lance mumbled, eyes wide in shock as they remained on the dildo.

Walter let out a soft laugh. “I-I’m a what now?” He asked as he looked to Lance. A bright smile on his face.

But Lance didn’t answer that. He just gripped the waistband tighter and began to slooowly continue to slide the shorts down. “How long have you been wearing this?” He asked as he looked up to his small boyfriend.

Walter blushed a bit more and looked away. Now he seemed to be back to his shy self. “...Since before you woke up earlier. It was in me the entire time I was teasing you...I’m honestly surprised I didn’t climax when you forcefully deepthroated me earlier...” He admitted as he held onto Lance a little tighter.

Lance gulped a bit. He couldn't help but picture it now. Walter teasing him, and edging him with a monster of a dildo inside of him. With each step it probably felt like someone was moving around inside of him. And when he was sucking him off? It must've been like he was getting double teamed...His own cock twitched painfully, making its neglect well known.

Lance gulped once more before he leaned in, kissing his lover once more before he helped Walter get the shorts all the way off. His kiss was desperate, hungry as he tossed the shorts onto the ground. “Well then~ Let’s have some more fun. Shall we, Baby Boy~?” He asked breathlessly as he leaned in and gently nipped at Walters neck.

Walter moaned a bit, shivering as he held onto him tightly. “Y-Yes, Daddy~” He purred happily as Lance rested his hands on his sore ass.

Sterling purred happily and laid Walter down onto the soft bed. Slowly, he began kissing at his neck and shoulders. There was no real need to prep now, so Lance gently pressed the head of his cock to Walters entrance and began to ease himself inside. Walter was still very sensitive since his climax, so already the larger man could feel Walters entrance lightly spasming around him. “Mmmm...Fuck yes baby boy~ God...Damn~ You feel incredible…” He purred, easily sliding in until he was balls deep.  
  
Walter panted a bit and whimpered, clinging to his love tightly. “F-Fuck! Daddy! Ooohh god yes~” He mewled, wrapping his legs around Lance's waist.  
  
Lance groaned through his teeth. Despite being able to glide in with relative ease, Walter was still so. Damn. Tight! He took a moment to collect himself before he began to gently slide out and ease himself back in. “O-oooohh yes baby~ Mmmm~ How do you want it?” He asked, keeping up the slow and gentle pace.

The twink whimpered, tightening his legs grip on the larger mans waist before trying to pull him in deeper. "I-I want it hard, Daddy~ P-Please. Fuck me!" He whimpered as.

Lance growled as he adjusted himself, aiming upwards a bit and thrusting into Walters prostate. Oh the sweet moans he got in return made him wild! "Ngh! Fuck yes baby boy~ Daddy's got ya~" He purred before he began to thrust into Walter harder and faster.

Walter moaned in pleasure, trembling as he clung to Lance as tightly as he could. He began to rake his nails down the larger mans back. "Y-YES! L-LANCE! OH GOD!" He cried out. Due to the over-sensitivity from his previous orgasm, he was already so close to his next climax. Just a few more thrusts and Walter would be seeing stars.

However.

Lance had a surprise for his love. He reached into his pants back pocket and pulled out the cock ring and remote from their earlier game. He clicked it into place on Walters dick, it snapping shut and adjusting to fit the smaller mans length. It was certainly a surprise when a sudden jolt of electricity ran through the younger mans girth.   
  
Walters scream rang through the apartment. He would have cum already if the toy around his cock wasn’t squeezing him so tightly! “F-FUCK! LANCE!” He cried, tears beginning to build in his eyes once more.

Lance panted a bit, giving his love a shit eating grin as he began to pound into him harder. With each thrust, he would press the button on the remote. Timing it just right so when he slammed his cock into Walters prostate, the electricity would flow through the smaller man. It was a relentless assault of the senses, causing Walter to break down into tears as he begged lance to take off the ring. Lance was right. This was cruel and unusual punishment!  
  
The agent smiled and chuckled, leaning in and kissing at Walters neck. “Nu-uh baby boy~ This is your punishment...You won’t cum until I fill up your guts~” He growled into his loves ear before he sat up, pulling his lover with him.  
  
Their positions were soon switched, Walter now straddling his lap and riding the larger man like a bitch in heat! His love was balls deep in his ass. It was too much! Walter let out a choked sob as he rolled his hips. He wanted to cum so badly. He was going nuts! “D-DADDY! P-PLEASE! PLEASE TAKE IT OFF! PLEASE! I-I WANNA CUM DADDY!” He cried, hips bucking wildly as he looked down to his love. The lust and desperation plastered on Walters face was enough for Sterling.

Lance panted as he watched him. Seeing Walter so desperate for him, in tears and begging for release, nearly was enough to make him cum. Why torture him more then, huh? He had his fun.

Sterling quickly pressed the release button, letting the cock ring fall off of Walter and get lost in the sheets. The remote went into an unknown corner of the bed as Lance pulled Walter onto his chest and grabbed his ass. He pulled his ass cheeks apart and began to pound up into him as hard and fast as he could, hitting his lovers prostate again and again.

Walter gasped and screamed in pleasure. “YES! LANCE! OOOOHHHH FUCK YES DADDY! YES! FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!” He cried, reaching his climax and coating their stomachs with his seed.

Lance groaned happily. His screams of pleasure were music to his ears! “Fuck yeah baby! Yes! Take it! TAKE IT!” He growled, slamming as deep into Walter as he could and filling his ass with his cum. There was so much as he coated his loves insides. Walter let out a choked sob as he felt himself being filled. It was so, so good!

After a few seconds, they both relaxed and cuddled together in the bed. They were completely limp and weak, unable to move. Lance murred happily, looking down to his love.

Walter was snuggled up into Lance's chest, smiling contently as he enjoyed the moment. He couldn't help but giggle when Lance kissed the top of his head. "I love you Lance...Thanks for trying out my role play idea...As stupid as it was at first."

Lance chuckled and smiled down to his love. "Well you didn't give me much choice the second time aground. But...I'm glad we did it. I've never climaxed like that in my life! You do things to me Walter. Seriously." He chuckled, burying his nose into his loves hair. Strawberries and Bananas. A very sweet smelling shampoo but...very Walter. It was a comforting scent for sure. "You'd think by now I'd listen to your ideas more."  
  
"Well duh." Walter responded.

Lance couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "I love you so much. Thank you but....Damn! I didn't think you were **that** kinky! What other naughty ideas go through your head on a daily basis?" He asked as he looked to him. Walter just smiled up to him smugly, wiggling his eyebrows at him. Lance laughed again and just held him close. "Can't wait to try them~"

Walter giggled and sighed, nuzzling into his loves neck before they heard a small crash from the home lab. Lovey. "Uh-oh. Was I screaming that loud?" He asked as he tried to get up. 

Lance stopped him though and had him lay back down. "I'll handle the lady bird. You stay here and sleep ok? We've still got the rest of the weekend~" He whispered, kissing at his neck.

Walter blushed a bit and sighed, nodding happily. "Ok~"

Lance then got up, put on a robe, and went to go check on Lovey.

But the next thing that Walter knew, Lance was running back inside the room with a pissed off pigeon pecking at his head.


End file.
